


［娜俊］小磕巴

by Gfetters23



Category: jaemren - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23
Kudos: 13





	［娜俊］小磕巴

1.  
黄仁俊被罗渽民拉着在体育建材室做爱的那天，刚好是他转学来这所新学校的第三个月。两个人本来一个是存在感敲散了融进空气里阳光投下来也只是一寸的颗粒，一个是高高在上莫名其妙地可以吸揽善意好感的发光体。此刻却在落了很重灰尘上的墨绿色垫子上，身体压得很紧。

那天整个楼层都很安静，是高中生一年才能盼来一次的占用上课时间进行的运动会，女生会偷偷拿出藏在宿舍抽屉里的口红涂上一些，别支小巧精致的发卡，在喜欢的男孩子路过身旁时，不经意地撩动头发，用粉红色的脸颊笑着看男生，两个人可能会相视一笑，也有可能一方先慌张地别过脸去，在怦怦不停的心跳鼓点中接受甜蜜又酸涩的煎熬。那是青春时节恋爱最美好的悸动，是包裹在统一的学校制服下，各自暗涌的小心思。

而教学楼内的某间闭塞的空间直接从青春校园直接进化至成人乐园。罗渽民正解开黄仁俊身上宽大的校服。秋天的温度刚刚走低，但脱下像偷穿哥哥衣服一样罩在黄仁俊身上的制服外套后，黄仁俊里面毛衣还套了两层。本就单薄的身板在剥下最后一件衣服时，瘦得有些触目惊心。少年尚在发育的骨节宣扬地凸显，罗渽民手抚摸上去的时候，骨感从掌心流转传到罗渽民眼神里变成浓烈的欲。

黄仁俊腰侧的腰窝像吸引陷落的洞，比起下面湿润的穴更有种隐秘不可言的魔力。罗渽民低下头去与他接吻，黄仁俊微不可察地发抖了下。舌尖的感触交缠着，口间的水液交换会发出不小的声响。罗渽民觉得身上校服勒地有些紧，解了上面的纽扣，手又去探黄仁俊还被布料包裹完整的下身，停在两瓣臀肉间潮湿的缝隙，上下摩挲，确认到从指尖至指腹染湿了的液体，才深深插入进去。

身下的人低低地喘气，又拉出小猫般耐不及的尾音。罗渽民终于脱下束缚了自己很久的制服裤子，阴茎刚好抵到黄仁俊双腿之间。他那里也想与黄仁俊的肉体有更多触感的交集。

午前阳光刚好能透过建材室唯一的小窗子投进来，一段光刚好映到黄仁俊被褪去裤子露出的臀瓣上，黄色灿灿的色块投在那里，像诱惑孩子犯错的果酱面包，罗渽民手指从果酱的源头出拔出来，甜料流出一缕牵丝到垫在黄仁俊身下的衬衫上，雪白的衬衫还有罗渽民身上的香气，又沾了黄仁俊的秘密，熟透的液体。

罗渽民手刚好扶在黄仁俊腰窝陷进去的空缺处，性器插入刚过最前端，黄仁俊就开始隐忍着抽冷气。两个人即使走到这样一步，也没多余的话，黄仁俊不喊痛，看着闭塞的空间里就挤在自己身侧的棒球架上整齐码好的球棒，感觉自己身后也正含着那样一根。

软肉随着小幅度的动作有翻涌的态势，对想要横冲直入而来的物体发出欢迎的邀请，罗渽民应着盛情邀约，又欲拒还迎。黄仁俊闷闷哼了两声，罗渽民在身后有了动作，开始时还只是缓慢的节制，到后来就成了不再刻制的顶撞。黄仁俊整个人跪在垫子上，身体被带着与粗麻的布料摩擦，膝盖的红晕一圈圈放大，可能是皮肤的柔嫩被多次挑战留下了痕迹。不仅如此，黄仁俊敏感地总想发抖，肩膀，腿根，乳晕，甚至是脚踝，耳根也叫嚣着发烫，总是不露出来的皮肤被养的很白，现在就成了点点红晕最合衬的画布。

冲撞的力像是消解不在体内，所以又带来了整个身体横冲直撞的快意。罗渽民的手去捏黄仁俊胀起的乳粒，每轻轻用指尖磨一下，黄仁俊后面都会夹紧他，这条件反射像一条设计完整的反应链条，罗渽民知道黄仁俊乖乖跪在地上让他操就已经是一种纵容，但收缩夹紧只是极度愉悦时才会不自觉发起的配合。他无赖地自我催动，享受。到了某个两情相悦的节点，罗渽民贴到黄仁俊耳边，低声问了句：

“我可以射里面吗？”

黄仁俊没讲话，被汗水不均匀打湿的头发毛躁躁的，后脑勺却圆滑的很可爱。他的头轻轻点动，罗渽民像受到最博爱的人垂怜，再一次被纵容。

这下黄仁俊好像也变得很兴奋，罗渽民没有再去玩他的乳粒，只是加快了操动的速度，黄仁俊的肉穴就像是要让他久久留在里面般，缩得很紧。

本来只是点点红的身子，不知何时粉色涂满了皮肤整层。罗渽民射出来，黄仁俊入数吞进去。瘦小的身子失了力气，向旁边要倒过去，身体可疑的颤动与极度暧昧的粉红组成了一场愉悦的高潮。股缝间还滑出乳白色的线，流下来的动态映在罗渽民的眼睛里，化成种说不出的占有欲。

罗渽民眉头松了松，刚拿起内裤套上，转身就看到本来被关严的建材室门拉了一条缝，窥探的眼睛在与罗渽民的两秒对峙后，落荒而逃。

黄仁俊听到有人跑开的脚步声，终于张口说话。

“刚刚刚……是是是有人来过过了吗？”

罗渽民把搭在一旁的衣服披在黄仁俊身上，轻轻说了句，嗯。

黄仁俊这个名字突然出现在窃窃私语的低声间。本来总是像空气一样被当作不存在的他，现在再走过走廊时会感觉到两旁人在偷偷看向他。他们会用手捂住嘴巴，瞪着眼睛和旁边的朋友嘀咕几句。

世界突然变得吵。黄仁俊把矿泉水稍微用力一些放在桌子上，弄出了点动静，教室突然就因为这样一个举动安静下来。

像是做给他看的，同学们交谈的内容只因为他在场而不得不被换成无关痛痒的话题。大家真正心里的鬼胎在眉眼总是不经意的转向黄仁俊这头时都会被发现。配角到龙套的小人物突然享受到了主人公的待遇，黄仁俊有种感觉：自己像突然活在楚门的世界。

教室门被拉开，空气从气氛的安静向冰冷的温度转换，罗渽民拿着个黑色的塑料袋来找。

本来应该是怀春的女生装作不经意的频频抬头，还有男孩子们闷气坐在座位上没了脾气的景象，这下倒演变成了剧本之外的无生机。黄仁俊机械地站起身，走到门边，低着头不去看罗渽民。

“晚上补课别忘了来。”罗渽民把黑色的塑料袋递给他，哗啦啦响着，黄仁俊捏紧在掌心，转头回去。

罗渽民没多停留，给了东西就走。班级氛围逐渐又恢复了奇怪的表面安详。黄仁俊缩在最后一排的座位，拉开塑料袋一角，是好多盒像乱码一样排列文字的药，最底下藏着蓝色盒子的避孕套和一管粉色的润滑剂。

黑色塑料袋的一角又被合上，黄仁俊把他们塞进桌堂，随便拿起一本书，一根笔握好，学习的戏码，一演要演一整天。

罗渽民所说的补课，是两个人心照不宣的暗话，学校里任何一个隐蔽的教室都能成为上课的地点，这场教学无关学业，只讲求肉体与灵的欢愉。

距离上次做爱过去3天，罗渽民又提出了这样的要求。最近趋势是向着有些频繁的，黄仁俊眉头皱了起来。他们的奇怪关系，被发酵，被愈演愈烈。

这次的地点是教学楼5楼楼梯口拐角处男厕所的隔间，黄仁俊的腿被抬起来一条，泛滥的穴暴露在外，阴茎抽进抽出夹带不少水声，在安静得可以听到水龙头滴水的空间里，像是配合好的，在演奏场关于水花的乐章。

罗渽民有些粗鲁，黄仁俊什么时候高潮，他什么时候就发泄出来，这次带着安全套，乳白色的液体被包裹着收纳起来，黄仁俊用卫生间提供的手纸擦身下流出来的水。

两个人一前一后出了卫生间，在楼梯没有监控器的地方，罗渽民还拉着黄仁俊的手低头吻他。

“药有吃吗？”罗渽民轻声询问。

“还还没…”黄仁俊摇了摇头。

“乖，要好好吃药。”罗渽民摸摸他的头，睫毛顺垂下来看他，黄仁俊脸有些发烧。

嗯，我会把一粒不落地好好吃药的。他在心里想，却没说出口，他不想让本来好好的一句话变得支离破碎。得到罗渽民的爱是多么幸运又多么珍贵的事，他好怕罗渽民浓浓地数不清的爱意有一天也会染上噩梦里挂在他天空中的眼睛一样，掺杂着不屑，嫌弃与嘲讽。

出了校门，罗渽民向左，黄仁俊向右。和人生轨道一样，精确的保持着方向的相背离，除了黄仁俊为了去找哥哥而闯进酒吧街正巧撞上喝的烂醉的罗渽民那次，他们两个都不可以算是没有交集的平行线，而更像是反方向运动的物体，秒针每转动一圈，他们都距离彼此人生更远一寸。

那天酒后的做爱成了两个人畸形关系的开始。黄仁俊不知道罗渽民看上了他什么，但他知道自己罕见地怀着人生中一只手数的过来的坏心思接近喝醉了的罗渽民，也没有拒绝他所有无理举动，任由那个居于神坛的人物开采自己不算宝藏的身体。黄仁俊时常自责，是不是他没有不怀好意地接近就不会有今天两人的发展，他的一系列坏想法让他深夜躺在被子里也为自己蒙羞。

不过黄仁俊应该也大概知道罗渽民为什么还会和他保持关系。虽然他是个人人都可以嘲笑的小磕巴，但是他从转学来了新学校之后就吸取经验，基本没有张嘴讲话，存在感被自己亲手调整为负。黄仁俊想，与其多做练习恢复正常，经历一段不知要持续多久的异样眼神洗礼，不如闭嘴，像个哑巴一样活。他可以没朋友，可以被人误会成性格不好，但他真的受够了每次自己鼓起勇气时慢吞吞的讲话时，身边的模仿他又来打趣他时毫不尊重的态度。高中生情感丰富又偏激，有没来头的恨意敌意，之前它们被一股脑加在黄仁俊身上，现在黄仁俊也有权利把这些封印冷冻起来，用自己不相信所有人的态度慢慢还回去。而罗渽民呢，他不一样。他没来由地在黄仁俊用了小心思接近他之后也对他好，还愿意碰他，吻他，进入他。也许就是正因为看上了黄仁俊不会讲出去的那一点，黄仁俊是这样认为，还经常鼓励自己，要再乖一些，不能成为罗渽民的绊脚石。

所有人都说罗渽民好，但他们其实都不知道罗渽民有多好。黄仁俊躺在枕头上，又开始回想自己第一次张嘴磕磕巴巴地和罗渽民讲话，罗渽民眼神温柔，一个字一个字听他讲完，还会对他笑，和他说，我们仁俊真棒。有时黄仁俊想表达的事情多了，讲话会很慢，罗渽民一边摸他的手，一边听他讲完，然后再亲黄仁俊一下，算作奖励。

黄仁俊觉得自己已经在越变越好，但一次外来者的偷窥，却让黄仁俊好不容易才积攒起来点的可怜进步尽数反噬。他好像磕巴得更严重了。

奇怪的流言蜚语黄仁俊不怕，他承受过的远比这些更多，但在受人追捧的舒服位置上待得久了的罗渽民会不会介意，才是他担忧的第一顺位。

黄仁俊从最近补课频率的增加上来感觉，罗渽民多多少少会有些焦躁的倾向。他不总是和黄仁俊接吻，每次性事相比以前显得潦草又敷衍，黄仁俊敏感点向来很低，平时可能会在一场性爱里经历多次高潮，但最近却可能只保持在一二次的临界线上。

所有矛盾都会先积攒，如果找不到合适的出口后就终于会在某一天将事物撑爆成四分五裂的碎片。作用于两个人身上，正好可以卡在黄仁俊听到那句：罗渽民班的班长突然就转学了的话。他感到矛盾在走向负荷的临界。

黄仁俊第一次主动站到罗渽民班级前，没人发现他，他就默默等到罗渽民从教室出来，再抬起头，小声问。

“今今今……晚要不要补补补…课？”

罗渽民点点头，黄仁俊立刻实相地像过路人一样走开。他们之间做的事是世间最亲密的人才有资格进行的，但却是连正常水准以上的同学关系都维持不了的关系。

放学后，学生们尽数离开校园，教学楼熄灭了灯。 二年四班的教室里，罗渽民把黄仁俊抱起来，放到黄仁俊的课桌上，灯关下来，北方的冬天黑夜来得早，屋子里黑黑的，只有脱下衣服的少年的身体在反着些光。黄仁俊的体液顺着桌面流进桌堂，他的作业本上可能也沾上了痕迹。

“你们班的班班班长……是不是那天偷偷偷偷…看我们的人？”

黄仁俊在还没结束的性爱里少有地张口讲话。罗渽民动作顿了下，嗯了一声，继续操他。

“我听听听说…他转转转…学了…是不是你你你……”

“仁俊，如果你觉得说话很累很难，可以先停一停。”

罗渽民嗓音沙哑着，身下像是发了狠，一下下用力地顶进去又抽离，黄仁俊有节律地收缩一阵，他抱紧黄仁俊的身体，又加速动了几次，射了出来。

黄仁俊到后来也没说一句话，罗渽民没吭声，两个人走到校门口之后，又变成陌路人。黄仁俊走回家的路上感觉自己屁股很痛，脑袋也痛，胸口也痛。说不出来哪里好像被击垮，也想不出来怎么安慰自己罗渽民心情不好只是一时的，和他说的话只是气话，罗渽民没有变。他没有朋友，却不代表他不懂人情，事实上，他比大部分男孩子感性，因为罗渽民的感情对他来说是独一份，值得他用所有感情去培养，去感同身受，所以也格外容易变得敏感，容不下沙粒。

转入十二月的几天，天冷得更快，黄仁俊校服外面还套了件臃肿的棉服，走起路来胳膊像是被架着的，书包里塞了满满的复习试卷，柔软的纸页角处总是团作一团。好学生的时间节点靠考试日程卡紧，差生们被营造的紧张氛围夹击，黄仁俊摊开一张物理试卷，笔尖不经意地在上面画点点。

不知道从哪刻起，窗外开始飘雪。放学的时候路面上积了厚厚一层，第一个出门的人像是占据了作画的主动权，任意踩下的一串脚印也会爱在光洁的雪地上成为美好的画面。

黄仁俊下楼的时候，雪地上的脚印七零八乱，白色的雪中间有层叠陷进去的坑，又被新落下来的雪花淡淡铺平。黄仁俊在门口等罗渽民，下雪下雨日子的补课是不用提前嘱咐的例行公事，但一向注重约定的罗渽民，在黄仁俊等过一刻钟后也没有出现。

又过了不知道多久，黄仁俊无意识地走到了外面去等，脱离了室内的温度，下雪的夜晚并不能让他舒服停留多久。几十米外，是仅隔着一道栅栏的城市夜景，路灯在飘飘坠落的雪花里晕着暖黄色的灯。

一辆黑色的名贵轿车穿过弥漫雪花的空气缓缓地停在黄仁俊一早就打量上的路灯旁，车上下来了穿着格外得体，黑色的正装外裹着临时取暖的长款黑色羽绒服。头发精致地被打理过，露出一半光洁的额头。雪花点点落在发丝间，像是点缀的梨花。暖色的灯光映着他活像电影里走出来的主角，像画报里最有氛围的一帧定格。

正是他等着的罗渽民啊。

黄仁俊隔了他一段距离，却感觉好像可以通过视觉感受到他一整个温暖，他的身上会是硬硬的，怀抱却是松软的，还散发着淡淡的木棉香。罗渽民今天的打扮稍显成熟，应该是刚参加过什么重要的场合，没来得及与黄仁俊知会一声，才让黄仁俊在雪里傻等到自己快成了个僵硬的冰雕。黄仁俊望到那头的罗渽民正摆上合适微笑对着只能透过摇下来的一小截车窗里看到的漂亮女孩子讲话，像冬日里还难得一见的赏心悦目的情侣，在路灯下依依不舍的场景。

黄仁俊眼神暗淡下来，转身走向另一扇校门。在外面站了太久使他脚有些僵痛，走起路来滑稽地控制不好得体的姿势。打了好几个危险的趔趄，但还好都没有摔倒。黄仁俊觉得在雪地里平健地走回家就是件幸福的事，在回家前能走运地看一眼罗渽民当然更算好事。但他有时也会卑微的想，罗渽民是会活在灯光下，注定发光发彩的大人物，而他只是个祈愿雪天路滑，自己不要摔跟头的平凡人。如果有一天，优秀的罗渽民会因为自己承受些莫名的痛苦，但他又是连回口反击做不到完整的小磕巴，他无法想象那份焦虑与难过，也绝不允许这样的霉运降临到罗渽民身上。那样漂亮的一个人，只该有洁白的雪花，荣耀的彩花降落到他的肩膀。

黄仁俊会梦到那双眼睛，透过车窗柔情地望着一个人，又突然毒辣地盯向自己。闹铃响时，黄仁俊背后的汗渗湿了整件睡衣。浑浑噩噩洗漱，去参加学期末的考试，领一张作业单，迎来漫长的假期。

客观来说，黄仁俊这一学期的表现还算不错，至少黄妈妈得知他没有受到欺负时，二话不说欣慰地打了很多钱给他。母子俩关于学习生活的更详细内容，一概不提。如果需要，黄仁俊甚至可以叫全学期的家庭教师，来解决他困扰的校园生活问题。母亲让他活着，保持着一切可以靠物质撑起来的体面，却给不了更多的关心。也许是因为她在忙于另一个家庭中温良贤淑的好母亲人设，所以对于黄仁俊这样一个年少的错，不忏悔也不弥补。

这是黄仁俊第一次长时间脱离了学校的背景无法自然的和罗渽民建立联系，打开手机的聊天软件，朋友少的可怜，罗渽民的头像格外显眼。两个人没什么聊天记录，大多数是简短的通话，黄仁俊能清除地回想起每通电话代表的相遇。他握着手机，又回到散了温的冰冷床板，蜷缩在一起，张开嘴巴，轻轻却用了很大力气地说。

“罗渽民，我好好……”

爱你。  
像是深恶自己的不争气破坏了他朝圣般的心意，他最终没把话补完整。


End file.
